This application seeks funding for a new tunnel washer and double door autoclave for the Bluemle Life Science Building (BLSB) animal facility at Thomas Jefferson University. Thomas Jefferson University (TJU) is one of the oldest academic health centers in the United States, with establishment of its Jefferson Medical College in 1824 (renamed the Sidney Kimmel Medical College at Jefferson in 2014). A number of alumni and faculty of Jefferson have made significant contributions to or have been involved in notable events in medicine. Among these are the development, during the Civil War, of the first military field ambulance system; discovery of the cause of yellow fever; development of the heart lung machine; performance of the world's first open heart surgery, development of the first preventative medicine health risk appraisal system and development of the first artificial tendon. TJU is dedicated to the humane care and use of animals in research and as such, operates USDA-, OLAW- and AAALAC-accredited facilities. A significant portion of the research portfolio includes the use of animal models. Currently there are 125 principal investigators conducting research under 376 IACUC-approved protocols on campus. Animal Resources currently operates a 24/7/365 facility in BLSB in approximately 16,700 sq. ft. of housing and animal care support space in a centralized configuration on the eleventh floor. The Bluemle Life Science Building (BLSB), built in 1991, houses the majority of rodents used in wet bench laboratory research. BLSB facilities represent about 62% of the entire TJU animal program by current census. Many of the current animal models are now transgenic and/or immunocompromised rodents. In addition to these models, investigators are now employing the use of pathogens, both human and murine, to identify immune pathways and potential vaccine target sites. This type of research poses challenges to both the animal care personnel and the researcher. It is imperative that the caging used is appropriately sanitized to protect the animals from unwanted confounding infections. Likewise it is critical that any real or potential hazardous agents are destroyed prior to entering common cage sanitation areas. Equipment which has exceeded its expected longevity results in multiple inefficiencies both in operational disruption and energy utilization. This application is requesting the replacement of existing tunnel washer and double-door autoclave that have been in use for more than 20 years. The procurement and installation of this equipment will result in increased personnel efficiency, less down time, significant operational savings and decreased negative environmental impact.